The Great Karate War
by Rudod
Summary: The land of Seaford has been in civil war as long as anyone can remember. The main city-states, Wasabi & Dragon, are constantly at each other's throats. The Wasabi Warriors are losing the battle, & hope is running out. Will a farm boy & a runaway bride be able to save Wasabi? Majorly AU. Rated T for violence, language, sexuality/romance, & character death. Spotty updates. Jack/Kim.
1. Prologue: The Commencement

**Hey, everyone. This is my first Kickin' it fic. I've been in the fandom for a while, but this is my first attempt at writing for it. This chapter is just the prologue: the real action starts next chapter. While majorly AU, i will try to stay as canon as possible. **

* * *

Welcome, friends. I am here to tell you the tale of the Great Karate War and the fate of all those involved. But take fair warning. This is a true account, and anyone who cannot handle blood, tears, betrayal, death, and, of course, true love, should not proceed. Ah, now, where were we... Oh yes. The Great Karate War.

The land of Seaford has been in a civil war, The Great Karate War, for as long as anyone can remember. The two major city-states of Wasabi and Dragon are constantly at each other's throats, fighting over the Seaford High Plains, Swathmore City, and the Courts of Food & Mall for their own land. Right now, Wasabi and their warriors are losing the battle. Bobby Wasabi, the once strong and robust King of Wasabi, has lost his health and passed the rule to his heir, Prince Rudy.

While the now King Rudy is doing his best to hold Wasabi together and fight off the Black Dragons, his warriors are slowly disappearing under mysterious circumstances. Rudy suspects foul play, but there is nothing he can do about it. While the state of Wasabi has tentative allies in the Seaford High Plains and the Courts of Food and Mall, the only people Rudy can count on are his remaining elite warriors: Jerry of Martinez, Milton of McKrupnick, and Eddie of Jones. These three and his adoptive son, Prince Sam, are the only ones he can trust. Rudy is confident they will not betray him.

But time is running out, and fast. Ty, the King of Dragon, as well as his Black Dragons, are rapidly gaining influence, power, and strength. Even if King Ty were killed, his heir, Prince Frank, would take over the throne. To make matters worse, when Prince Frank ascends the throne, he will do so with a Queen from an arranged marriage: Kim of Crawford. She is the daughter of Chuck Crawford, a nobleman who is on good terms with King Ty. Kim grew up in the Seaford High Plains, and she practiced karate as a black belt until she was transported to Dragon, where she became engaged to Prince Frank. Kim is in training to become a Black Dragon, and is one of many who has been brainwashed by King Ty into thinking that himself and Dragon are wonderful and that King Rudy and Wasabi are disgusting scum.

Meanwhile, back in Wasabi, King Rudy is on the hunt for new Warriors. He paces anxiously in the throne room, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Sam at his side, awaiting news from his scouts. He has first sent them to the Seaford High Plains, where he believes he can find valuable additions to the state of Wasabi. Little does King Rudy know that King Ty himself, as well as his entourage, are going on a scouting expedition in the Seaford High Plains as well.

Our story begins with a young and talented boy with the name of Jack, who, unbeknownst to him, is about to be thrown into the center of a vicious and unruly power struggle between two men who can't, and won't, give in.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Next will be longer. Please R&R!**

**Peace&Love,**

**Rudod**


	2. A Bump at the Start

**Here is the first REAL chapter! Here you are introduced to Jack. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the positive feedback! I was so pleased and still am :) I will try to update this as regularly as possible because of you, my lovely readers. Enjoy!**

**Rudod**

* * *

Jack Brewer perched precariously on a three-legged stool, juggling tulip bulbs. He had long since run out of things to do, which was quite ironic, because working full time on a farm and being a student, of both academics and karate, seemed to warrant having a lot to do. But that wasn't the case now. His parents had withdrawn him from the Seaford High Plains (SHP) Academy and the SHP Dojo, and told him nothing about it.

Right now, Jack heard them talking in hushed voices the next room over. He put down his tulip bulbs and climbed up into the rafters of their barn-turned-house. He crept along the edge until he could see over the wall that divided the kitchen and main room from the bedchambers. He could smell sawdust and paint, and was careful to crouch, putting minimal weight on the boards. He knew how easily they could squeak. Still hiding up high in the shadows, he strained his ears to hear what his parents were saying.

"...your father's friendship with Bobby puts Jack in danger..." Jack shifted in his spot, heart thumping in his chest.

"But we can't just pack up and leave. They'll come after us," his father was saying.

"We could leave Jack with Rudy," said his mother. "He could keep him safe."

"But for how long? If Ty gets the Crawford girl into the Dragons, who knows what other rules he could break?" his father said.

"Maybe Jack could change that!" whispered his mother harshly.

Jack had heard enough. He knew exactly what his parents were talking about: the war. Even before his grandparents had been born, Seaford had been in vicious civil war. Wasabi and Dragon had always hated each other, and that was the way it would always be until one of them was wiped out. Long ago, Jack's grandfather had trained the former King of Wasabi, Bobby, so that he could protect himself and his kingdom. Ever since, Jack's family had kept a low profile.

Jack never told anyone that his last name was Brewer, even his friends. Well, except for one. Jack had only had one friend anyways, and now she was gone. Kim Crawford. They had barely known each other when she found out who he was.

_"Jack." He turned around. Kim Crawford stood there, flushed and slightly out of breath. Her raspberry tinted dress fluttered above her ankles. Jack had no idea why she was talking to him._

_"Yes, Kimberly?" he said, cracking a smile._

_"Don't call me Kimberly. We need to talk." She pulled him into an alcove near the lecture hall, then grabbed his shirt and leaned in close to his face. "Jack Brewer. That's your real name. Not Jack Anderson. I know i'm right."_

_Before he could even react, she kept talking, brushing back her canary blonde hair. "It's okay. I don't have any affiliations with Wasabi or Dragon. But I know you're in danger. I can help."_

_Jack hadn't known what to do. It was clear he had to trust Kim, but he barely knew who she was. What if she betrayed him?_

From then on, Jack and Kim had been karate partners and best friends. They pushed each other every day while training, catapulting their karate talent to gigantic proportions. He never could have become the best martial artist in Seaford High Plains without her. But now she was gone: engaged to be married to Prince Frank, the biggest twat in all of Dragon, excluding King Ty, of course.

Jack didn't know much about politics or war, but he possessed enough knowledge to know that he didn't like either. If he had to choose, Jack would've picked Wasabi over Dragon, and that was why he was now creeping down from the rafters as his parents argued still. He had to pack up and leave before he put them in danger.

* * *

Jack shoved anything in his bags he thought would be helpful on a long journey away from the Seaford High Plains. In went a fortnight's worth of provisions, ten pairs of trousers, fifteen shirts, three sweaters, ten pairs of socks, a map of Seaford, a compass, his karate Gi, a woolen hat, scarf, and gloves, his shearling coat, a leather bracelet Kim had given him, three bars of soap, and all the money he had.

He waited until late in the night, after his parents fell asleep, before leaving. He crept out to the stable and retrieved his bags under a bale of hay. He loaded up his horse, Hughes, with all of his bags. After making sure all of the saddlebags were secure properly, that the note he had written for his parents was where they could find it, and that he had packed enough provisions for himself and Hughes, he set off.

Riding out into the cold night air, he told himself that what he was doing was the right thing. If he stayed, he endangered his parents. He couldn't let the scouting parties from either side bring him back to their kingdoms. Jack rode off of the farm and through the wood. He guided Hughes into the darkness, hidden behind a clump of oaks. He watched as seven men on white horses with green outfits on passed by. He could tell the color even in the darkness. They were the scouts of Wasabi. Jack craned his neck to look farther ahead, and saw even more riders. Thirteen, to be exact. These men were dressed all in red, on black horses. They were the scouts of Dragon.

Jack's breath caught in his throat. Among those riders were King Ty, Prince Frank, and most importantly, Kim. Jack knew she would probably be disguised as a man to avoid risk. The Green Riders headed for the inn, the Whispering Willow, while the red rode up to the mayor's mansion. Jack watched as they pounded on the gates. A servant immediately let them in.

Jack knew he had to stay in town one more day. He needed to see Kim. Jack rode the the Whispering Willow, heart pounding against his ribcage. He knew that he was taking a huge risk by staying. He knew that he might run into the Wasabi scouts at the inn, but he had to stay. He needed closure from his friend.

* * *

After making sure Hughes was accounted for in the stables, Jack grabbed his rucksack and headed up to the room they had given him. On his way up the stairs, he stopped short. The Wasabi scouts were coming down. They all dressed identically: beige trousers and forest green pressed shirts. They eyeballed him as they continued down. Jack pulled his cap over his head and moved to the side. Five of the scouts continued down the stairs, but two stayed. They moved in front of Jack, eyeballing him.

"Hey, kid." One of them said. He looked a few years older than Jack.

"I'm fifteen. Don't call me kid," said Jack, attempting to move up the stairs. They blocked him.

"We know who you are, Brewer." Jack's head jerked up at the mention of his name. "We can protect you. If you join the warriors, Wasabi has a fighting chance. Do you really want Ty to take over everything?"

Jack stared into the scout's eyes. Joining Wasabi seemed a reasonable choice, and the only one he had. If they knew who his family was just by looking at him, that meant Ty and his entourage would know as well: and they might hurt his parents. Jack gave a curt nod. The other scout clapped him on the back.

"Good job. You won't regret it. We leave tomorrow night at 11. If you're going out, take this to disguise yourself." The scout hands Jack a leather pouch. "Do you know the Wasabi code?"

"I think."

"Well, repeat after me." The scout raises his right hand, and gestures for Jack to do the same. "We swear by the light of the Dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" says the scout, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Jack repeats the code, hand raised.

"Good. You've just sworn on your life you won't ever betray or desert the Wasabi Kingdom. See you tomorrow night in the bar." The scout grins. Him and the other man lumber down the stairs.

Jack slumps down against the wall. Now he's doomed. But what if the Wasabi couldn't keep him safe? Jack shrugged that away. It didn't matter to him anymore. The only people he cared about were Kim and his parents.

He trudged up to his room and fell onto the bed, letting out a deep sigh.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He muttered to himself, rolling over and opening the pouch. Inside was a bar of what looked like soap with the label "soak in water and rub on face for extra hair. Beard, mustache, eyebrows, etc." There was also a pair of thick, round glasses tinted green. Jack put them on and looked in the mirror. His eyes were now a startling shade of emerald. There was also a wide-brimmed hat and some small cubes that you could stick to the back of your teeth to achieve a different accent.

Jack sighed again. This was pretty high-tech stuff, so that must mean he was in imminent danger. I should be leaving. I should just go and take these disguises with me. He pulled himself up from the bed and went into the bathroom. In the reflection of the mirror, he appeared tired and unsure. No. He had made a promise, and Jack Brewer never broke promises. Not to mention he still needed to find Kim. He had made his decision.

After bathing and putting on his clothing for the next day, he packed up everything he had taken out, but left the leather pouch on the bedside table. He triple checked that the door was locked, and quickly fell into a dreamless slumber, the weight of tomorrow hanging over his head.

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R! I tried to get this out ASAP. Next chapter you meet most of the other characters, mainly focusing on Kim, because this is a Kick story. Not sure if the story should stay Jack's POV, or alternate between Jack and Kim. What do you think?**

**Peace&Love,**

**Rudod**


End file.
